


clear eyes, full mouths, can't lose

by wawayaga



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Face-Fucking, Jealousy, M/M, Oral Sex, mentioned shinwon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24915874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wawayaga/pseuds/wawayaga
Summary: hongseok keeps telling people changgu and shinwon aren't friends. changgu wants to find out why
Relationships: Yang Hongseok/Yeo Changgu | Yeo One
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45
Collections: The DS9CU





	clear eyes, full mouths, can't lose

“Why do you always tell people I’m not friends with Shinwon?”

Hongseok turned from his spot at the dining table to look at Changgu who had just come into the kitchen. 

“I don’t sa-” he starts to defend himself. 

“You do. This is the third live I’ve done in the past month where I’ve had to explain that I really am friends with Shinwon.”

He walks over to the table and puts his palms flat, leans into Hongseok’s space. 

“Are you jealous, Hongseokkie?” 

“Jealous of what?” He tries to swallow around the lump forming in his throat and fails, his voice comes out strangled. 

“Jealous of me and Shinwonnie being close.” 

Hongseok visibly flinches at Changgu’s use of “Shinwonnie.”

“Why would I be jealous of you and Shinwon? I’m friends with him too,” he says. 

“Maybe that’s it,” Changgu leans further into Hongseok’s space. “Are you upset that I’m friends with him? That I’m taking him away from you? Or maybe you think  _ he’s _ taking  _ me _ away from you.”

Hongseok suddenly feels very hot. 

“Changgu I don’t understand,” he says. 

“You clearly don’t want us hanging out, why don’t you trust us? Are you jealous of me or of him?” 

Changgu’s face is inches away from his own now and Hongseok still doesn’t know what to do. He panics and kisses Changgu over the table. Hongseok can feel the smirk against his lips and wonders if this is what Changgu had been fishing for the whole time. He decides it doesn’t matter as a tongue starts tracing his bottom lip. 

He goes to pull away, to move around the table toward Changgu so they can kiss properly, without all this space between them but then Changgu is  _ on _ the table, kneeling in front of Hongseok and holding his face in his hands and the angle is perfect when Changgu tilts his head and licks into Hongseok’s mouth. 

He wraps his arms around Changgu, pulls his body tighter into his own and feels the hardness pressing into his belly. Changgu rocks into him and Hongseok doesn’t know if this IKEA table is going to be able to support this for much longer. As much as he would love to fuck Changgu over it it might be better to move them to a bed. 

Hongseok tightens his grip around Changgu and lifts him off the table. Changgu groans, long and low and wraps his legs around Hongseok’s waist, his arms around his neck, trying to hold on. He doesn’t know if he trusts himself to get them to his bedroom, not if Changgu is going to keep biting his lip like this. The couch though is good enough, he decides and drops into it. Changgu is immediately rolling his hips back down into Hongseok’s, a high pitched whine coming out of his throat. 

Changgu pulls back and Hongseok is thankful for the gasping breath he’s able to take before Changgu is biting at his throat, sucking a bruise into his collarbone. He’s never been more grateful that it’s winter and he can wear sweaters to hide what he’s sure is going to be a huge hickey. 

The assault on his neck pauses and Changgu leans back to look at Hongseok. They stare at each other for a moment, Hongseok appreciating how swollen Changgu’s mouth is, how mussed his hair has gotten. The look in Changgu’s eyes turns from heady to determined and he slides himself off of Hongseok’s lap and settles between his legs. He spreads Hongseok’s knees apart and situates himself between them. 

Changgu looks at Hongseok again, questioning, Hongseok nods and Changgu’s long fingers are at his waistband as he pulls at the string tied there. Hongseok lifts his hips and Changgu slides his pants down. Hongseok groans as Changgu mouths at his dick through the fabric of his underwear. It’s not hot enough, it’s not wet enough, but the pressure is still so good. 

He manages to choke out a  _ please _ and Changgu takes pity on him and tugs the underwear down to Hongseok’s ankles so he can kick them off. Changgu sucks a kiss into the soft side of Hongseok’s knee, mouths his way up his inner thigh and grazes his teeth over the joint of his groin. Hongseok is panting by the time Changgu even takes him into his mouth and the keening sound he lets out is one he would be embarrassed of if he had any more clarity. 

Changgu is taking his time, mouthing the underside of Hongseok’s cock. He hollows his cheeks on the upslide, tongues at the slit, draws another harsh moan out of Hongseok. Hongseok pulls his bottom lip between his teeth and bites, trying not to thrust into the hot suction of Changgu’s mouth but his hips stutter up before he can stop them. 

Changgu pulls off and the noise it makes is disgusting enough to make Hongseok flinch but the way Changgu’s mouth looks, slicked with spit, red and swollen has his stomach fluttering anyway. 

“Come on. You had a point to prove, prove it,” he tells Hongseok before sucking him down again. 

Hongseok feels himself hit the back of Changgu’s throat before he swallows and takes him down further. Changgu is staring up at him, his eyes watering but challenging and Hongseok doesn’t know what to do with that. Changgu isn’t moving and Hongseok isn’t sure what he’s waiting for, he opens his mouth to ask. 

“Please, can you move?” 

Changgu rolls his eyes and taps Hongseok’s thigh. Understanding washes over him and it’s all Hongseok can do to not cry. He thrusts his hips up, fucks into Changgu’s mouth and hears the resulting moan, the vibrations of it setting his bones alight. He keeps going like that, setting a breakneck pace, just trying to chase the fire racing through his blood. 

He’s so close and Hongseok almost screams when Changgu takes him out of his mouth. 

“Where do you want to finish?” 

He didn’t realize he had options. 

“What are my options?” he asks dumbly, still not able to fully come back to himself just yet. 

Changgu rolls his eyes again, counts off on his fingers. 

“My mouth, my face, the floor, you-” he starts before Hongseok cuts him off. 

“Your face. I would love to come on your face,” he says in a rush. Changgu smiles and sits back on his heels, motions for Hongseok to go on. 

He takes himself in hand, it’s not as good as Changgu’s mouth but it’s good enough. He knows that it’ll be worth it to see Changgu’s sweet face made a mess. Hongseok jerks himself fast, fucking into his fist. Changgu is watching him hungrily, eyes moving from Hongseok’s face to his lap like he can’t decide which is more interesting. Hongseok preens a bit under the attention, lets himself put on a show. He closes his eyes and throws back his head, shows off the length of his throat. Changgu laughs a little under his breath and runs his hand up Hongseok’s thigh, nails digging in just a bit. 

“Now you take the time to show off?” he asks Hongseok. 

“Yeah I mean why not,” he says smiling. His fist catches on his tip and he gasps out a breath, knowing he’s close again. 

Changgu notices and moves closer, giving Hongseok room to work. Hongseok’s hips roll faster as the tightness in his belly grows. With a final cry he’s coming onto Changgu’s face. His mouth is open and he’s staring at Hongseok like he’s the only thing in the world and Hongseok isn’t strong enough to deal with the attention and emotion he’s seeing so he closes his eyes as he jerks himself through his orgasm. 

When he comes down and catches his breath he opens his eyes to see Changgu wiping a streak of come off his face and sucking his finger into his mouth to clean it. Hongseok moans again, he didn’t think Changgu would be so filthy but considering the past few minutes he shouldn’t have been surprised. 

He notices then that at some point Changgu had opened his own pants and gotten himself off. He wishes he could have seen it, wishes he knew what Changgu looked like when he orgasmed.

It must show on his face because Changgu smiles and says, “Next time you can do it.” 

“Next time?”

“Unless I should just go to Shinwon,” Changgu says, sly. 

“No, I think we can work something out here.”

“Maybe we could  _ all _ work something out,” Changgu counters. 

“Now there’s an idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> twt @changgukah


End file.
